User blog:ScriptGenius12/The Punisher Crossover Idea: Modern Day AU.
As the title suggests, this is an idea for a crossover featuring the character known as The Punisher, AKA Frank Castle. The version I will be using is based on the X-Rated MAX version of him, specifically the Punisher MAX. This should tell you what you need to know about him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIY6zFL95hE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkxLWWiz5O8 The gist of it is that Frank Castle is a highly War Veteran who's family was gunned down in the crossfire of a Mob shooting. So now, he goes out and executes every criminal in sight. It's as awesome as it sounds. This was heavily inspired by a blog post by ArmInAss. I'd recommened reading it to get an idea of what I'm thinking. http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ArmInAss/Modern-day_MGQ So any way's, my idea is for a Modern Day AU esque fusion of Punisher MAX and MGQ. Some of these characters are from Marvel comics, so don't be afraid to look them up if you don't recognize them. Here are some basic ideas: Nick Fury, Micaela, and Tamamo are old war buddies. They occasionally meet up for tofu. The Sabasa King was in the same unit as Frank during the Vietnam War, or it's equivalent. He was the only survivor of Valley Forge alongside Frank. He want's Sara to get married and settle down because he doesn't want her to experience the horrors that he went through. Granberia is a part of SHIELD, mainly because she gets to kick ass and help the helpless at the same time. Bullseye wanted to assassinate the Fifteenth Monster Lord, but someone beat him to it. However, he decides that going after Alice will be a good enough consolation prize, when she gets strong enough to give him a good fight. He also helped La Croix with assassinating her targets for her freakshow. He had so much fun doing so, that he almost regrets that time he "accidently" tampered with a certain chemistry experiment. Frank killed Lily's piece of shit father years before she canonically killer him, which causes her become like her Paradox counterpart. Barracuda helped drive the last of the elves and fairies out of Sabasa, and his sheer cruelty while doing so is what convinced the Queen Elf to go through with the "abduct Sara" plan. Lucifina is the one who carved the target onto Bullseye's head, which was after he threatened an infant Luka's life. The Four Bandits are Punisher fans who justify their robberies by claiming "they looked like bad guys!", a reference to how Frank always seemed to know whether his targets were criminals, down to their exact crimes. Ironically enough, Frank killed their parents for criminal activities, but they are unaware of this. Illias Kreuz and the Mafia are a common target of Frank. Salamander does not regret training Heinrich. She most certainly does regret training Barracuda. Jigsaw, before he became scarred, was a hitman who had a nasty habit of dumping his victims corpses in Undine's Spring. One day, during an ambush by The Punisher, he attempted to retreat to the spring. A shot from Frank sent him tumbling into the water, where he came face to with Erubetie, who was downright furious at him. He barely managed to escape, but he was horribly burned by her acidic slime, resulting in his current appearance. When he's not going after Frank, he tends to go after Slimes. Knowing that messing with heavy hitters like Erubetie would be suicide, he tends to save his vendetta for slimes living in villages and cities away from the Spring, which tends to bring him into conflict with heroes like Luka and Cecil. Cecil is the young girl that Frank saves in Mother Russia. After having her name changed by Nick Fury to protect her from the corrupt Generals, she trained to be a Hero over the years in the hopes of meeting Frank again someday. Promestein, aside from being a scientist, is instead now a former human who was "Ascended" by Illias and Co. She was once a general in a foreign army, where she became known as the Woman of Stone for the extreme measures she took to pacify resisting villages during a war. After the Cold War ended, she joined Illias in hopes of finding the action she was denied from when the Communist Union she was a part of collapsed. In other words, this version is still a scientist, but is more of a combat junkie than a Seeker of Truth. The Russian is an experiment of Promestein's that escaped from the lab. Alice gained her fear of Ghosts when she stumbled upon the Punisher in her youth, when he had just gotten done blowing up a mansion filled with gangsters. The blood made him look like a corpse, but the skull emblem is what really got to her head. Barracuda is currently banned from fighting in the Grand Noah colesseum, for reasons that can easily be imagined. Frank's family was gunned down in the middle of The Forest of Spirits. His dead wife later became part of the Chimera Dryad. All feedback is much appreciated. I'll update this article as I go along, maybe even make a full on fic. Category:Blog posts